One Reason
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Hinata Gaaara Sakura, mencari posisi masing masing...  sakura...megawali semuanya


"lalu…apa yang akan kau pilih, nak…?"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di sofa ruangan kerja ayahnya itu masih terdiam, sang ayah juga tidak mendesak, walau di wajah tua itu tampak tak sabar, ia yakin yang akan keluar dari mulut anaknya tersebut adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Maaf…" Ia melirik pria yang menatapnya penuh harap itu dengan perasaan 'sedikit' bersalah.

" Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya…"

Sang ayah ternyata salah. Ia kecewa, tidak menyangka jika sang putra akan menjawab demikian, dengan emerland yang masih tajam, pria dewasa itu berharap ada candaan dari mata sang anak, tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Ini jalanku, dan aku akan terima konsekuensinya" ujar Gaara mantap, setelah itu ia pamit disertai dengan bungkukkan dan meninggalkan ruangan panas ayahnya.

Pria yang dipanggil ayah tersebut hanya tersenyum miris, dengan helaan nafas panjang, ia memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut.

"kau masih belum dewasa, nak" Pria tu itu menarik nafas panjang lagi. "Aku hanya inginkan yang terbaik untukmu" gumam nya walau tidak didengar Gaara.

_**One Reason**_

_**One reason by minji or yhuna**_

_**Naruto punya om Masashi k**_

_**(Hinata Gaara Sakura)**_

_**Romance/Drama/HURT**_

_**Fic yang jauh sekali dari kata sempurna**_

_**DLDR**_

chap 1: selidik

Jam sudah menunjukan pulkul 11 malam lewat, sebagian orang tentunya sudah bergelut dengaan alam mimpinya, namun tidak untuk pria berambut bata yang masih betah duduk didalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

"Gaara-kun maafkan aku " Pria yang dipanggil Gaara menatap gadis yang tengah duduk gelisah di sampingnya. Ia menatap wanita disampingnya yang sedari tadi diam, dan ia tahu apa yang bergemelut di pikiran gadis tersebut. Sama dengan apa yang Gaara pikirkan.

"Pilihanmu itu salah" Gadis itu meremas pelan tas yang ada dipangkuannya. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu" Jiwanya benar-benar bergejolak sekarang.

"Diam Sakura, ini pilihan ku, jangan kau campuri"

"Ta-tapi…" sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, setelah menatap mata Gaara yang mengisaratkan 'jangan dibantah,' ia menelan bulat-bulat perkataan yang akan ia luncurkan, ia tau bagaimana posisi Gaara, sangat sulit memang, tapi sakura sadar, apa sebenarnya yang terbaik untuk Gaara.

'Tak seharusnya kau egois demiku Gaara' Sakura membatin. Pemilik mata cerah itu sadar dan tahu, Gaara melakukan itu semua karena dirinya.

Gaara tetap berkutat dengan pikirannya, dan tidak menghiraukan gadis yang tengah ia perjuangkan ini, matanya terpejam, seketika ia bangkit dari lamunan tak menentu itu setelah sakura menumpukan kepala kepada lengannya, dan Gaara dapat menyium wangi dari tubuh gadis ringkih berambut pink tersebut. Wangi yang sangat ia sukai, wangi yang membuatnya tenang, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan wangi tubuh yang sering ia nikmati ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Gaara?" Sakura menegakan badan lalu menemukan kedua mata berbeda meraka, seketika Gaara memegang dagu gadis cantik itu dan mengecup lembut bibir yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama di apartemenmu, dan aku… akan segera mencari kerja" Gaara kembali menemukan bibir mereka "Demi kelangsungan hidup kita, Sakura"

Jujur, siapa bilang gadis berambut sebahu itu tidak bahagia, sangat bahagia malahan, seorang pria rela berkorban demi dirinya, walau di satu sisi ia merasa sangat bersalah, sakura takut jika masa depan Gaara hancur.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Gaara "Aku mencintaimu Gaara…" mata sang gadis berkaca-kaca "Sangat mencintaimu…"

Gaara tersenyum, dan balas memeluk tubuh hangat itu disertai kecupan ringan di puncak kepalanya.

**One Reason**

Satu musim yang paling dibenci oleh si sulung Hyuuga, yaitu hujan, ia sangat benci, tubuhnya pasti tidak akan besahabat seperti saat sekarang ini.

Tokyo masih disirami oleh air yang sangat deras, mereka yang berlindung dibawah halte pun terpakasa berbicara dengan suara keras, namun disudut bangku biru halte tersebut, Hyuuga Hinata tampak risih dengan keadaannya,bagaimana tidak kepala pusing dengan tubuh menggigil adalah hal yang dialami oleh Hinata saat sekarang ini, dan kedua tangannya pun menatup kuat dan sekali-kali menggusokannya dengan keras lalu meniupnya, seakan ingin menghangatkan tangan yang terasa begitu dingin.

'kenapa lama sekali?' Hinata membatin, tidak bisanya jemputan pribadinya akan telat datang, jika tidak memiliki sifat yang sama dengan sang ibu, mungkin Hinata akan mencak-mencak tak karuan hanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Namun tak berselang lama, matanya menampakan kelegaan setelah melihat sebuah mobil yang terpakir, ia sangat mengenali mobil tersebut.

Seketika Hinata pun bagkit, tak sabar untuk segera duduk dan mengistirahatkan diri dalam mobil silver itu, tapi sesuatu membuat keningnya mengkerut setelah apa 'tepatnya' siapa yang keluar dari mobilnya.

Dan Hinata tidak mengenalnya

"Si-siapa, kau?" ucap Hinata terbata, walau sedikit berlebihan, sebenarnya ia takut kalau ini adalah motif penculikan, seperti yang ia ketehui, saat sekarang ini marak terjadi penculikan putri dari pengusaha-pengusaha gadis indigo bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika dirinya diculik, dimutilasi dan di perkosa terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo cepat nona!" Orang asing itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata.

Hinatapun terbangun dari fantasi gilanya, walau begitu ia tetap tidak mendekat pada pria yang memanggilnya nona tadi, ia diam dan berdiri di tempat.

Dengan menarik nafas lelah pemuda itupun berucap "Aku sopir pribadimu…nona, namaku Gaara" pernyataan pria yang bernama gaara itupun membuat hati Hinata sedikit lega, pikiran tidak-tidaknya langsung ia singkirkan. Mendengar jawaban frontal pria itu, wanita bermata bulan hanya bergumam 'Oo'.

"Ga-gaara-san, bisa bawakan payung kesini?" Dan dengan cepat Gaarapun memayungkan 'nona'nya tersebut.

**Reason**

Mobil bewarna silver itu pun berjalan dengan sedang , tak ada pembicaraan antara nona dan sopir pribadinya, sampai akhirnya Hinata merasa risih dan membuka percakapan.

"Ma-maaf Gaara-san, bo-boleh saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" jawab Gaara dengan nada malas, dan itu terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Hinata.

"ke-kenapa, Gaara-san memilih menjadi sopir"

Inilah yang dipikirkan Hinata dari tadi, seorang pria dengan style yang oke, dan wajah yang tampak pintar, mau menjadi seorang sopir pribadi?, apa Hinata boleh berfantasi gila lagi?

"Aku butuh uang untuk hidup"

Hinata hanya bergumam, "ta-tapi a-alangkah baiknya, ka- kalau kau menjadi Model saja" Hinata merasa malu untuk melanjutkan kata-kata berikutnya, "ka-kau tampak sangat tampan" Wajah Hinata memerah, ia merasa seperti gadis-gadis genit yang tengah mengodai seorang pria.

Gaara diam, tapi satu hal yang tidak diketahui Hinata, pemuda stoic disampingnya baru saja tersenyum, walau sangat tipis.

Hinata hendak melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, namun ia urungkan setelah mendengar dering hp dari saku celana jeans Gaara.

Sepertinya sebuah Sms

_**From: Sakura**_

_**Gaara-kun, nanti pulang jam berapa?**_

_**To: sakura**_

_**Nanti, setelah aku mengantarkan majikanku, jangan tunggu aku di ruang tamu, kalau kau lelah, tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Dan ingat jangan lupa makan…**_

_**Send**_

Setelah memasukan hpnya ke saku celana, Gaara menatap heran Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tapi Gaara tak amabil pusing, ia melajukan mobilnya dengan normal, dan kembali memperhatikan jalan kedepan.

Bukannya Hinata mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, apalagi seseorang yang baru ia kenal, tapi karna Gaara merupakan sopir pribadi barunya, tak ada salahnya jika ia menanyai lebih lanjut tentang pribadi sang sopir, ia tak mau mengambil resiko kemudian.

Sampainya di tujuan, Gaara langsung keluar dari mobil, dan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, bagi yang melihat mereka pasti akan berpikiran jika Gaara adalah tipe pria yang romantis, namun siapa yang menyangka jika pria berambut bata ini adalah seorang sopir pribadi dari gadis yang ia bukakan pintu tadi. Siapa juga yang mengira, dengan wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang bikin gadis yang 'tak tau malu' menjerit-jerit, merupakan seorang sopir pribadi.

"Te-terima kasih Gaara-san" Hinata membukukan badan.

"Saya harus pulang nona, dan ini kunci mobil anda" Dengan sopan Gaara menyerahkna kunci mobilnya ke sang Nona.

"Ba-bawa saja, besok kau akan menjemput ku lagi kan?"

"Iya, tapi maaf" Gaara tetap menyodorkan kunci tersebut, dan Hinata hanya pasrah.

"Permisi Nona" dan Gaara pun melongos pergi setelah membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu, dan dibalas juga oleh Hinata dengan bungkukkan.

Hinata tetap memperhatikan punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh, dan menghilang dibalik pagar kediamannya. Ada Sesuatu yang membuat Hinata ingin menyelami kehidupan Gaara lebih dalam lagi, sesuatu itu terlihat seperti…

kosong

One Reason

"Aku pulang…."

Tak ada jawaban

Namun setelah melihat apa yang terbaring di kursi sofa panjang apartemennya, Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, ini memang sangat rutin terjadi. Seorang gadis cantik menunggunya pulang sampai tertidur di sofa, dan seperti biasa juga, Gaara membawa gadis itu dan membaringkannya di kamar mereka.

"Kuharap kau tak lupa makan" Gaara mencium singkat kening gadis yang sudah 3 tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku tak lupa…sayang" Gaara terkejut gadisnya terbangun dan mengalugkan tangannya dileher pria pemilik rambut merah bata itu.

"…"

setelahnya, Gaara mencium gadis itu dengan lembut, lembut, cepat, dan bernafsu.

Dan seperti malam yang lalu-lalu, Gaara dan Sakura tidak akan tidur sampai besok pagi.

**A/N: selesai juga…**

**Disini, saya menempatkan Hinata sebagai 'penyelidik' tapi jauhkan pikiran kalian dari **detective conan**, okk…tapi, suatu hal yang tak terduga akan di alami tiga peran utama kita, Hinata, Gaara dan Sakura….^^**

**Ini masih prolog,**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat saya nantikan**

**RNR please**


End file.
